csifandomcom-20200225-history
CSI Lingo
Sometimes, while watching to CSI, it's possible to hear some characters, either CSI, or Police Officer speaking codes. This page lists the meanings of the Police codes used in CSI: Las Vegas, and the codes used in the show are the ones actual used by the LVPD. Codes 401= ACCIDENT (TRAFFIC) 401A= HIT & RUN 401B= ACCIDENT (WITH INJURY) 401C= ACCIDENT (PRIVATE PROPERTY) 402= FIRE 402A= ARSON 402Z= ATTEMPT ARSON 403= PROWLER 404= UNKNOWN TROUBLE 405= SUICIDE 405Z= SUICIDE ATTEMPT 406= BURGLARY 406A= BURGLARY ALARM 407= ROBBERY 407A= ROBBERY ALARM 407B= ROBBERY INVOLVING A B-PACK 407Z= ATTEMPT ROBBERY 408= DRUNK 409= DRUNK DRIVER 410= RECKLESS DRIVER 411= STOLEN MOTOR VEHICLE 411A= RECOVERED MOTOR VEHICLE 412= MISPLACED VEHICLE 412B= ABANDONED MOTOR VEHICLE 413= PERSON WITH A GUN 413A= PERSON WITH A KNIFE 414= GRAND LARCENY 414A= PETIT LARCENY 414B= THEFT FROM MOTOR VEHICLE 414C= LARCENY FROM A PERSON (NOT A ROBBERY) 414Z= ATTEMPT LARCENY 415= ASSAULT 415A= ASSAULT WITH A GUN 415B= ASSAULT WITH CUTTING DEVICE 415C= ASSAULT WITH OTHER WEAPON 416= FIGHT 416A= DISTURBANCE (JUVENILE) 416B= DISTURBANCE (OTHER) 417= FAMILY DISTURBANCE 418= LOST PERSON 418A= FOUND PERSON 419= DEAD BODY 419A= DROWNED PERSON 420= HOMICIDE 420A= MURDER/NON-NEGLIGENT HOMICIDE 420B= MANSLAUGHTER 420Z= ATTEMPT HOMICIDE 421= SICK OR INJURED PERSON 421A= MENTALLY ILL PERSON 422= SICK OR INJURED OFFICER 423= SEE A MAN FOR INFORMATION 423A= SEE A WOMAN FOR INFORMATION 424= RIOT 425= SUSPICIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES 425A= SUSPICIOUS PERSON(S) 425B= SUSPICIOUS VEHICLE 426= RAPE 426A= STATUTORY RAPE 426Z= ATTEMPT RAPE 427= KIDNAP 427Z= ATTEMPT KIDNAP 428= CHILD MOLEST 428Z= ATTEMPT CHILD MOLEST 429= INDECENT EXPOSURE 430= ANIMAL BITE 430A= LIVE ANIMAL 430B= DEAD ANIMAL 430C= ANIMAL COMPLAINT 431= FOUND PROPERTY 431A= LOST PROPERTY 432= FRAUD 432A= FORGERY 432B= COUNTERFEIT 433= STOLEN PROPERTY 434= ILLEGAL SHOOTING 434A= ILLEGAL DUMPING 435= EMBEZZLEMENT 436= ATTEMPT TO LOCATE 437= KEEP THE PEACE 437A= ASSIST A CITIZEN 438= TRAFFIC CITATION 439= DETAIL 440= WANTED SUBJECT 441= VANDALISM 442= AIRPLANE CRASH 442A= EMERGENCY LANDING 442B= POSSIBLE PLANE DOWN 443= ASSIST AN OFFICER 444= OFFICER NEEDS HELP 444A= PANIC ALARM AT METRO FACILITY 445= BOMB THREAT 445A= BOMB 445B= FOUND OR ABANDONED EXPLOSIVES/BLASTING CAPS 446= REFERENCE NARCOTICS INFORMATION/INVESTIGATION 447= CIVIL MATTER 482= LUNCH Other Terms APB: All Points Bulletin DOA: Dead on Arrival PAL: Parolee at Large DFO: Done Fell Out DUNS: Dead Upstairs Neighbour Syndrome GSR: Gun Shot Residue TOD: Time of Death COD: Cause of Death GC/MS: Gas Chromatography-mass Spectrometry A.F.I.S: Automated Fingerprint Information System S.A.R.T.: Sexual Assault Response Team S.A.E. kit: Sexual Assault Evidence kit Code 1: A Non-emergency situation Code 2: Indicating a sense of urgency; get moving Code 3: Emergency Situation; Use lights and sirens Code 4: Under Control, No further assistance neccessary Alphabet: A: ALPHA B: BRAVO C: CHARLIE D: DELTA E: ECHO F: FOXTROT G: GOLF H: HOTEL I: INDIA J: JULIET K: KILO L: LIMA M: MIKE N: NOVEMBER O: OSCAR P: PAPA Q: QUEBEC R: ROMEO S: SIERRA T: TANGO U: UNIFORM V: VICTOR W: WHISKEY X: X-RAY Y: YANKEE Z: ZULU